My Undead Mummy
" |image= Are You My Mummy33.jpg |caption=Phineas and Ferb dancing with a mummy. |band=Danny Jacob |band2= Danny Jacob |album=''Phineas and Ferb'' |released= |performed= |genre=Bubblegum pop, pop rock |label= |runtime=0:47 (Episode) 1:06 (Album) |before= "On the Trail" |after= "Truck Drivin' Girl" |video= Episode Version Soundtrack Version }} " " is sung by Danny Jacob in the episode "Are You My Mummy?". Lyrics Ba-da ba ba-da bah... Let me tell you about my buddy, He's 3,000 years old, He's wrapped in bandages and covered in mold and debris My undead mummy and me. Mm-mm... If a bully ever tries to poke me in the eye, I'll introduce him to my decomposing guy, And he'll flee, From my undead mummy and me. All the kids at school are gonna have a conniption, When they get a load of my funky Egyptian MC... My undead mummy and me, Yeah... Undead mummy and me! Soundtrack version Ba-da ba ba-da bah... Let me tell you about my buddy, He's 3,000 years old, He's wrapped in bandages and covered in moldy debris My undead mummy and me. Mm-mm... If a bully ever tries to poke me in the eye, I'll introduce him to my decomposing guy, And he'll flee, From my undead mummy and me. All the kids at school are gonna have a conniption, When they get a load of my funky Egyptian MC... My undead mummy and me, Yeah... He's no dummy, He's chummy, And he's my mummy My undead mummy and me My undead mummy and me (Whistles) Undead mummy and me! Gallery |name = }} Background Information *A song from "The Lake Nose Monster" entitled My Wettest Friend bears a great resemblance to this song, due to its similar music, lyrics, and even title. *This is the first song to show or mention Phineas and Ferb's school. The second song to mention Phineas's school is Hey Ferb. *When the "wrapped in bandages" line is sung, you can see a lawn gnome in the back of their room. The same appears at the end of "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted". *Buford makes a cameo in this song. *The song bears a resemblance to some theme songs from old sitcoms, in particular, the theme to The Courtship of Eddie's Father. The bass/baritone saxophone is similar to the trombone part in The Courtship of Eddie's Father and also to the baritone saxophone part in Steve Martin's King Tut - ''a combined reference to both fathers and mummies.'' *This song is also similar to the song "My Robot Friend" from the cartoon South Park. *At one point in this song, Phineas, Ferb, and the mummy are walking across a log as the characters do in the Disney movie The Lion King. *An instrumental version of this song has been heard in various episodes. *The song is from Phineas and Ferb's POV but they do not sing it. * A similar song is heard on The Buzz On Maggie. Songwriters *Bobby Gaylor *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Danny Jacob *Martin Olson *Dan Povenmire BMI Work # 9661703 (registered as Undead Mommy and Me) See Also *"Are You My Mummy?" *List of songs de:Mein untoter Mumienfreund es:Mi Momia Zombie y yo pl:Ta żywa mumia i ja pt-br:A Múmia Que Cuida de Mim Category:Songs Category:Season 1 songs Category:Songs sung by Danny Jacob Category:M